


Охота на ведьм

by passionario



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, One Piece, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Femdom, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка драбблов по книгам Кассандры Клэр</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хелен/Джейс, R

Она была очень красива, с большими прозрачно-зелёными глазами. Хелен смеялась, чуть откидывая голову назад, и её светлые волосы текли по плечам, закрывали тёмные метки, падали на грудь.  
Ангельскую руну ей нанесли на живот, вокруг пупка.  
— Чтобы выжечь из меня злую кровь, — смеялась Хелен.  
Дитя фэйри и нефилимов, она походила на статую святой из собора. Джейс слышал, что у всех в её семье странные имена, но имя Хелен казалось ему очень земным. Простым.  
Имя Хелен не шло Хелен.  
— Мальчик, — смеялась Хелен, когда Джейс стал вести себя перед ней — ну, как Джейс.  
— Ты не старше меня, — ухмыльнулся тогда Джейс.  
Хелен бросила на него короткий взгляд из-под ресниц, и Джейсу показалось, что он смотрит в бушующее море. Он пошёл за ней, завороженный, но когда попался поцеловать, Хелен выскользнула из его рук, подобно шёлковой ленте на ветру.  
— Смелый, да? — Хелен скрутила волосы в жгут и перекинула через плечо.  
И они заключили пари.  
— Вы близнецы? — спросил Джейс, когда они оказались в комнате Хелен.  
С Марком они столкнулись на лестнице.  
— Нет, он младшенький, — Хелен стянула майку через голову и бросила её на стул.  
Она жила в Калифорнии, там океан и много солнца, вспомнил Джейс. Но её кожа всё равно казалась молочно-белой, как в старинных балладах о прекрасных девах. Может, те девы тоже были дочерьми фэйри.  
Хелен не знала, что такое смущение. Она разделась, откинула волосы от лица и вопросительно приподняла бровь. Джейс скользил взглядом по её телу, чувствуя внезапное смущение.  
А потом Хелен начала его целовать, и Джейс погрузился под воду с головой.  
Раздевала его тоже Хелен, и её насмешливая улыбка распаляла его даже больше, чем лёгкие прикосновения рук.  
— У тебя же есть парабатай, — шепнула Хелен Джейсу на ухо, заставляя его лечь на постель. — Я думала, мальчики делают это вместе, что было не так скучно без девочек.  
Джейс чувствовал, как её пальцы повторяют очертания рун на его коже, спускаясь всё ниже по спине.  
А потом она всё-таки это сделала. Джейс вздрогнул и попытался зажаться, но было поздно, пальцев Хелен были в нём, мерно двигались, растягивая анус. Это не было больно, просто он чувствовал себя глупо. Слишком открытым. Беззащитным.  
Красивая девушка сидела на нём, засунув ему пальцы в задницу.  
Как так вышло? Ах да, Хелен Блэкторн предложила ему сделку.  
Хелен наклонилась, её волосы упали Джейсу на спину, и это прикосновение было более возбуждающим, чем всё, что они делали до этого.  
— Расслабься, большой мальчик, — её губы задевали мочку его уха.  
Внутри него было уже три её пальца, и Джейс по-прежнему ощущал себя слишком открытым — но теперь ему хотелось большего, чтобы заполнить ту пустоту, что она открыла в нём.  
Когда Хелен внезапно отстранилась, Джейс приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на неё вопросительно. Хелен стояла у комода, держа в руках шкатулку из красного дерева.  
— Ты знаешь, что в Китае нефрит считался символом власти, бессмертия и совершенства? Что он настолько прочен, что его можно разрезать лишь алмазом?  
Невысокая, худенькая, сейчас Хелен и правда казалась ему феей, что вышла из леса.  
— О, — выдохнул Джейс, когда Хелен щёлкнула замком шкатулки, доставая оттуда — дьявол, это можно было бы принять за стило, очень, очень большое стило.  
Впрочем, фэйри, китайцы или кто там сделал эту штуку знали своё дело.  
— Он нефритовый?  
— Ага, — Хелен улыбнулась и провела пальцами по матовой поверхности. — Правда, красивый?  
— Я тебя умоляю, — Джейс надеялся, что это прозвучало насмешливо. Или он труп. Это же не могло прозвучать на самом деле умоляюще?  
Хелен вернулась к постели и присела на край, провела рукой между ягодиц Джейса, надавила на растянутый анус. Она же правда сделает это, подумал Джейс. Эта штука была куда больше её пальцев. Толще, длиннее и она была нефритовой.  
— Это называется дилдо, — Хелен наклонилась и поцеловала Джейса, так, что у него потемнело перед глазами. Одновременно с этим она убрала руку от его задницы, и в следующий момент Джейс почувствовал прикосновение холодного камня. Когда Хелен надавила на дилдо, вводя внутрь, Джейс сглотнул.  
На этот раз ему правда было немного больно. Хелен вставляла ему медленно, не прекращая целовать, и её губы немного отвлекали Джейса от процесса. Совсем немного. Ощущения были слишком яркие — его распирало изнутри, он был заполнен даже слишком сильно, а Хелен не останавливалась.  
— Сдаёшься? — шепнула она ему.  
— Нет, — выдавил Джейс.  
Хелен засмеялась и резко вставила дилдо до упора. Она смеялась, глядя на широко раскрытые глаза Джейса, рот, раскрытый в безмолвном крике. А потом она начала его трахать, всё ещё смеясь, и её смех словно хлестал по плечам кожаной плетью.  
Это было похоже на затянувшуюся агонию. Джейс не понимал, что он чувствует — ему одновременно было мерзко и восхитительно.  
Когда Хелен остановилась, вогнав дилдо до упора, заставила Джейса лечь на спину и сжала его член, Джейс кончил. Хелен прижалась к нему, размазывая сперму между ними, и снова поцеловала — легко, а потом легко поднялась, как ни в чём не бывало вытащила из ящика полотенце и скрылась за дверью. Раздался шум воды.  
Джейс тупо смотрел в потолок. Нужно было тоже встать и сходить в душ. Но сначала нужно было вытащить из себя эту штуку. Дилдо. Чтобы он ещё когда-нибудь взялся спорить с фэйри.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Магнус/Алек, R

Алек опасался, что ресторан, который выбрал Магнус, будет таким же, как и сам маг — но ресторан оказался вполне обычным, очень уютным и с вкусной кухней.  
И у них было дьявольски хорошее вино; настолько хорошее, что посреди ночи Алек обнаружил себя не в своей постели в Институте, а прижатым к стене модного бруклинского дома Магнуса.   
Магнусом.   
Магнусом, который очень хорошо целовался.   
Алеку не с чем было сравнивать, но у него кружилась голова и подкашивались ноги, конечно, он был немного пьян, но Магнус. Чертовски. Хорошо. Целовался. Его глаза бесстыже смеялись, и Алека вело, от всего и сразу. От собственной смелости, от выпитого вина, от близости Магнуса, от его глаз, от его рук, которые не знали, что такое "стесняться".   
— Александр, — шептал ему на ухо Магнус, и Алек, которого бесило своё полное имя, был готов стелиться перед ним ковровой дорожкой. — Такой хороший мальчик, — шептал ему Магнус, снова целуя.   
Время смещалось урывками, толчками, как будто Алек проходил через временные порталы: вот они сидят в ресторанчике, вот Магнус прижимает его к стене на лестнице, а вот — Магнус тянет его в огромную ванну, вокруг мерцают свечи, а на поверхности воды плавают лепестки роз (почему Алек совсем этому не удивлён?).  
— Тебе когда-нибудь делали массаж, Александр? — голос Магнуса — голос дьявола, решает Алек. Он соблазняет и искушает, бьёт в голову хуже вина, а они пили очень выдержанное вино, сухое и кислое, но Магнус — он словно патока, обволакивает, утягивает в липкие сети.   
Руки Магнуса скользят по плечам Алека, по белым шрамам, пальцы рисуют узоры, и Алеку кажется, что это преступные руны, запрещённые — эти выдуманные символы сводят его с ума.   
— Ты ничего не знаешь, да, Александр? Ты взрослый в своём мире охотников, но не здесь, — Магнус шепчет, его губы задевают ухо, а язык щекочет мочку.   
Да, Алеку хочется сказать "да" на всё, что говорит ему Магнус.   
— Тебе восемнадцать, Александр? Надо навёрстывать упущенное, — кошачьи глаза Магнуса гипнотизируют, приковывают взгляд к себе. Алек, разморённый вином, тёплой водой, пропукает момент, когда бесстыжие пальцы Магнуса сжимают его ягодицы, раздвигают их и гладят, проскальзывают внутрь его тела. Магнус целует его, пока Алек беспомощно цепляется за его плечи, пока часто дышит, не в силах отвести глаза от лица Магнуса.   
Руки пропадают так же внезапно — плавно — как и появились, Магнус целует Алека в лоб и одним шумным движением выходит из воды.   
Следущее, что помнит Алек — тёплое тело рядом, когда утро вторгается в его мир яркими солнечными лучами.  
— Доброе утро, Александр.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Марк/Джулиан, сильно натянутое R, кроссовер с Ван Писом

Марк первым отправился в море — бежал от обезумевшего отца, от гнева приёмной матери. Тяжело быть бастардом в семье дворян. Хелен, тихая и послушная, заботилась о его законных братьях и сёстрах, и госпожа Блэкторн относилась к ней благосклонно.   
Море манило Марка — бескрайнее и жестокое. Его глаза были цвета моря, а волосы — цвета солнца; так говорила ему няня в детстве.   
Вскоре он попал попал на корабль — сборище отъявленных мерзавцев и негодяев, но их капитан благоволил Марку и научил всему, что нужно знать. Первую листовку Марка отмечали всей командой так, что вознаграждение в ту же ночь возросло ещё на пару миллионов белли.   
— Однажды ты встретишь нашу Королеву, правительницу морей, — за кружкой рома обещал Гвин. — Ты увидишь её — и пропадёшь, парень. Все молодые сходят с ума.   
— А ты? — спрашивал Марк.   
— А я родился на её корабле, мальчик. Королева стара, как мир, и столь же прекрасна. Ты падёшь рабом её красоты, — Гвин опрокинул в себя ещё одну кружку. — Хотя ты и сам лицом вышел хоть куда, парень. Да и я тоже, — Гвин рассмеялся.   
Он трахнул его той же ночью, шепча, что это — его награда. Марк был мертвецки пьян, впрочем, и мало что запомнил.   
— Твои волосы — словно золото, а кожа — как мёд. Перед тобой тяжело устоять, парень, — говорил ему Гвин, сжимая волосы Марка в руках. — Ты настоящее сокровище.   
Когда награда за Марка поднялаьс выше ста миллионов, Гвин сам раздвинул перед Марком ноги. Тому было всё равно, как и все бесчисленные разы до этого. Море одело его сердце в броню, вымыло из него всю мягкость, оставив лишь золото. Золоту всё равно. Золото вечно. 

Через пять лет после побега из дома его мир разрушился.   
— Какой-то щенок, — ревел Гвин, мечась по палубе как раненный зверь. — Какой-то щенок убил нашу Королеву!   
Марк подобрал газету и замер. Фотография была нечёткой и смазанной, но на ней сияли глаза цвета моря. Он не сказал Гвину, что его брат пошатнул мироздание. Что его брат убил их Королеву.   
Когда Гвин развернул корабль, чтобы идти в Новый Мир и найти там ублюдка, Марк отправил птицу с письмом. Он писал Хелен о тех годах, что минули, о своей любви — и просил историю о мальчике, которого он оставил дома.   
Ответ Хелен застал его уже в Новом Мире — сестра писала, что Джулиан тоже сбежал. Тайком от матери он собирал все газеты, где был Марк, все листовки. Он ненавидел Королеву, которой подчинялся Марк. Он хотел тебя обратно, писала Хелен.   
— Когда мы доплывём, я своими руками вырву сердце этого ублюдка, — шипел Гвин.  
За те пять лет, что Марк провёл на корабле, Гвин ни разу не прикоснулся к оружию. Он убивла людей голыми руками — чёрными руками, и алая кровь пятнала его белые одежды. Гвин был из Арабасты, песчанного королества, где ненавидят море, потому что морская вода обманчива и несёт смерть. Шептались, что он был в королевской страже. Что это он убил короля. Что он сам — незаконнорожденный принц, и оттого бежал, ненавидя Арабасту всем сердцем.   
За всё их плаванье Гвин ни разу не прикоснулся к Марку, а через несколько дней после прохождения Острова Рыболюдей отправил его в разведку.   
— Найди мне этого щенка, — сказал Гвин. — А после отведи меня к нему. 

Гвин направился к архипелагу, где прежде царила Королева. Там всё ещё оставались их люди; Джулиан и его команда налетел, словно буря, забрав лишь несколько жизней. Пала Королева, пал командир её первой дивизии и рядовые. Марку было всё равно.   
Его вела библиокарта, что прислала ему Хелен.   
Найди Джулиана — и вернитесь домой, Марк, писала она. Вы нужны мне.   
Хелен бежала с детьми из дома и сейчас была в сердце Мировой Революции. Наша мать сошла с ума вслед за отцом, писала она. Найди Джулиана — я жду вас здесь. Здесь я укрою тебя от мести пиратов Королевы, здесь они тебя не найдут.   
Через пять дней, на закате, Марк увидел остров — и в бухте его стояла каравелла. Череп и перекрещенные кости венчал терновый венец, а библиокарта в ладонях Марка замерла. Он нашёл своего маленького брата, и его люди взяли Марка под стражу. 

Джулиан был заласкан солнцем — каштанновые волосы выгорели и сияли медью, а на носу и щеках рассыпались веснушки. Он сидел на носовой фигуре корабля и смотрел на закат; Марку почудилось на мгновение, что прежде его сердце не билось — но сейчас он чувствовал его тяжёлые удары.   
— Оставьте нас, — велел Джулиан, не оборачиваясь. Светловолосая девушка, в которой Марк узнал давнюю подругу Джулиана, Эмму, дёрнулась было, но промолчала. Она ушла, сжимая рукоять меча так, словно это было горло Марка. Тот не сомневался, что она бы с радостью перерезала ему горло.   
На спине Марка были раскрыты крылья феи, знак умершей Королевы, чья империя не распалась после её смерти. Пять лет Марк отслужил на её корабле. Он так и не увидел её, но не питал к ней ненависти. Гвин и его люди спасли его и дали ему шанс. Он не видел от них большего зла, чем предлагал ему мир — ведь недаром окружение Королевы прозвали Благим Двором.   
— Подойди, — тихо попросил Джулиан. Марк приблизился; Джулиан выглядел усталым, на скуле краснел след от недавно снятых швов.   
Марк не мог позволить убить своего брата. Он не видел Джулиана пять лет, не слышал о нём и старался забыть радость, что приносили в его жизнь младшие братья и сёстры, но Джулиан прошёл по пеплу сожжённых мостов и надел на Марка кандалы.   
— Зачем ты это сделал? — горько спросил Марк. — Гвин поднимает все корабли, что остались — а у тебя лишь этот.   
— У меня есть друзья, — Джулиан улыбнулся. — Я заберу тебя от них, даже если мне придётся уничтожить всех.   
— И тебя не интересует моё мнение? — солнце грело спину, и казалось, что татуировка горит на коже. Марк редко надевал рубашки или майки, не надел и сейчас. Он шёл сюда, не скрываясь. Ему нечего было скрывать, цена за его голову впервые была назначена четыре года назад и росла с каждым годом. Он уничтожил десятки кораблей Дозора и разорил королевство на Гранд-Лайн, а влюблённая в него принцесса бросилась в море. Оно так похоже на твои глаза — но оно ласковей тебя, гласила её посмертная записка.   
У Джулиана были такие же глаза, и в них сияла любовь. 

Они заперлись в каюте Джулиана. Прошедшие пять лет словно стёрлись, забылись, обратившись историями. Они безобразно напились, Марк говорил — он не говорил столько, кажется, за все эти годы, что провёл на "Дикой Охоте". Даже когда он соблазнял принцессу того королевства, слова оказались не нужны — хватило его прекрасного лица.   
— Ты выглядишь как ангел, — говорил ему Гвин, отправляя тогда к острову. — Но у тебя душа дьявола.   
Джулиану было интересно всё. Они рассказывали истории, перебивая друг друга, смеясь и проливая ром. За пять лет с Гвином Марк научился пить, но эти годы прошли, оставив его шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой.   
Джулиану сейчас было семнадцать, и он смотрел на Марка горящими глазами.   
Он любит тебя и хочет вернуть, писала Хелен.   
Они были слишком пьяны в тот вечер, но Марк запомнил поцелуи — горячие и быстрые, запомнил, как Джулиан разрыдался и обещал стереть с тела Марка проклятый знак.   
— Оставь это, — Марк прижал голову Джулиана к своему плечу, гладя по волосам. — Забудь.   
Марк отнёс Джулиана в постель — как давно в детстве, а сам устроился рядом на полу. Сон пришёл к нему нескоро, хотя голова была тяжела от хмеля. Картины прошлого путались в памяти, и Марку чудились руки Гвина, вырывающие из груди его сердце. 

Они проснулись к полудню, и к вечеру шею Марка скрывали бинты. Боль от свежей татуировки была ужасной, но его это не волновало.   
— Это не просто твой флаг, — сказал Марк Джулиану. — Это имя нашей семьи.   
— Хелен просила тебя привести меня домой, да? — Джулиан забрался на перила, встал н цыпочки и прошёлся вдоль кормы, расправив руки словно крылья.  
— Это Хелен.   
— Когда мы победим этого твоего Гвина, я отплыву к Рафтелю, Марк, — глаза Джулиана были серьёзными. — Ты пойдёшь со мной?   
— Я выбрал свой путь пять лет назад, и сейчас ты заставляешь меня менять его, — печально ответил Марк. — Некоторым путям не суждено пересечься, и ты должен был идти своим, а не искать мой. Я никогда не стремился найти Рафтель.   
— Я думал, все этого хотят.   
Джулиан покачнулся, но смог удержать равновесие. Его волосы были перевязаны верёвкой, чтобы кудри не лезли в глаза, а на спине были гигантский след от ожога. Обожжены были и руки Эммы — казалось, кожу её стянуло так, что больше она никогда не выпустит свой меч.  
— Большинство алчет лишь богатства, — пожал плечами Марк. Джулиан вновь покачнулся; рефлексы были быстрее мысли — Марк протянул руки, и Джулиан ухватился за него. Внезапные волны качнули корабль, и они вдвоём упали на палубу. Джулиан рассмеялся, а потом вдруг обхватил лицо Марка ладонями и поцеловал.   
— Так мне не померещилось, — прошептал он, скатившись с Марка и вытянувшись рядом. Научившееся заново биться сердце Марка, казалось, выстукивает ему похоронный марш. 

Этой ночью Марк спал не на полу — он не спал вообще. Всю ночь они занимались с Джулианом любовью, и Марку было плевать, что вся команда слышит их — и знает, что они братья. Джулиан прошёл по пеплу, догнал его, и запалил новый костёр — он растопил лёд, в который Марка одел Гвин.   
Утром, когда они снялись с якоря с отплыли, Джулиан снял с шеи Марка бинты, чтобы наложить мазь. На покрасневшей воспалённой коже терновый венец казался жутким.  
— Я уничтожу всех, кто пытается забрать тебя у меня. Это был не твой путь, а их, — Джулиан осторожно наложил повязку и закрепил бинт.   
— Ты не отпустишь меня искать свой.   
— Нет, — легко согласился Джулиан. — Ты просто сбежишь и спрячешься. Я не дам тебе больше убегать.   
От Джулиана шла сила — похожее чувство Марк испытывал рядом с Гвином, но с Джулианом было не так. Рядом с ним Марк чувствовал себя фениксом, что переродился в очистительном пламени. Ему казалось, что крылья на его спине трепещут в предвкушении; это был не только знак Королевы — это был свободный полёт.


	4. вещи, которые лучше не знать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Королева Благого Двора, Марк, после шестой книги

Одежды Королевы Благого Двора шелестят подобно сухим листьям, когда лёгкий ветер путается в ветвях, и её белое тело словно светится через слои лёгкой ткани.   
Марк преклоняет перед ней колено, не решаясь поднять глаз. На ногах королевы звенят золотые браслеты; Марк читал, что золото умаляет силу фэйри, но Королева не знает, что такое слабость. Королева фэйри, что холоднее любого вампира, и древнее, чем первые гробницы нефилимов.  
— Ты знаешь, мальчик, что Дикая Охота не подвластна мне, — голос Королевы похож на течение горного ручья. Прохладная вода манит, но ступи в неё — и ты сорвёшься со скалы. — Но твоя мать была из моей свиты. В тебе моя кровь, моя плоть. Ты мой, мальчик, и твой разум — открытая книга для меня.   
— Ты жаждешь того, к чему нет возврата. Ты жаждешь своей семьи, Марк, — Королева наклоняется к нему, и её алые волосы шелком скользят по его лицу. Она целует Марка в губы, и тому кажется, будто она похищает его дыхание.  
Её слова затекают в уши, словно яд. Падая в отчаяние, которым заполнен Марк, они рвут его на части. Ему кажется, что он задыхается — волосы Королевы на его плечах, окутывают плащом.  
— Твоё место — в Дикой Охоте. Твоё место над теми, о ком запоют их рога. Молись своему богу, Марк Блэкторн, чтобы они не запели по твоей семье.   
Марк сжимает рукоять катаны и опускает голову ниже.   
— Я не буду лить слёзы по вам, миледи.   
Королева смеётся и отступает. Под её шагами мраморный пол обращается зеркалом.   
— Смотри, мальчик, — говорит она, опускаясь на свой трон. — Смотри в своё сердце.   
В сердце Марка — его семья. Хелен, прекрасная и печальная, в платье, сотканном из лилий. Близнецы, спящие в объятиях друг друга. Друзилла, держащая Тавви, как Богоматерь — Христа. Джулиан на постели из чёрных роз, и из сотен порезов на его теле идёт кровь.  
Королева Благого Двора никогда не лжёт.


	5. что-то пошло не так

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уилл/Джем

Джем не помнил, когда они сорвались. Кажется, им было по пятнадцать, и Уилл уговорил его пойти охотиться на демонов. Позже они убегали от констебля, и внутри Джема словно распускался диковинный цветок.  
Наверное, это было счастье.   
Силы оставили его неподалёку от Института, и Уилл отнёс его на руках в постель. Джем помнил, как прижимался щекой к шее Уилла, как тот бережно его обнимал.   
Как Уилл с щелчком, который Джем ненавидел больше всего на свете, открыл шкатулку и готовил для него инь-фень, и как он принимал из рук Уилла спасительный стакан.   
Джем помнил, как прижался губами к его ладони.   
Там был порошок, сказал он Уиллу. Посиди со мной, попросил он. Уилл проспал всю ночь подле него, переплетя их пальцы. 

Они падали долго, собирая слова, жесты и прикосновения словно мозаику. Те ночи, что Уилл проводил в Институте, Джем просил оставить для него.   
Уилл читал ему, рассказывал истории — или слушал игру на скрипке. Джем притворялся, что не замечает слёз. 

Но они сорвались вместе. Иначе и быть не могло, думал Джем.   
Он помнил, каким тяжёлым показался ему Уилл, когда он прижимал его к кровати. Помнил, как цеплялся за его плечи, пока горячие губы обжигали его горло — и от метки парабатая по телу волнами расходился жар. 

Когда через много месяцев после первого поцелуя, Уилл вошёл в него, Джем разрыдался. Уилл собирал губами его слёзы, а Джем просто не мог перестать. Ощущение полного слияния, телесного и духовного, сотрясало всё его тело.   
Это не могло быть неправильно. Как такое могло быть неправильным? 

Ему было страшно, что Уилл отпустит его. Но Уилл никогда не отпускал.


End file.
